Fitted sheets and mattress pads are commonly used and available to accommodate various sizes of mattresses (e.g., twin, full, queen, king, and California king). Many mattress coverings are formed of one or more pieces of generally inelastic fabric formed to fit over a top surface, side surfaces, and a portion of a bottom surface of a mattress or similar structure. An elastic band extends around a lower edge or periphery of the covering under the mattress to hold the covering in place around the mattress. After being subjected to the pulling and pushing of the mattress covering on the mattress caused by typical tossing, turning, etc. that occurs on the mattress, mattress coverings often undesirably shift position on or inadvertently become removed from one or more corners of the mattress.